Chapter 355
|trsname=Song of the Fairies |engname=Song of the Fairies |volume=#42 |arc= Sun Village arc |jreldate=October 16, 2013 |relepisode=Episode 233 Natsu vs. Mavis }} Song of the Fairies is the 355th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Returning to Warrod Sequen's house to report their success in the Sun Village, Team Natsu relax by going to the hot springs in a nearby forest. As they bathe, the group is joined by Warrod, whom they question about E.N.D. Despite knowing nothing about the particular Magic, Warrod does comment that he heard Tartaros may have a copy of one of the Books of Zeref. Summary Having returned to Warrod's house to report the completion of their mission and receive their reward, the group are happy to hear the Ten Wizard Saints' praise, though they comment that they were slightly unnerved by the presence of Tartaros that they came across. Telling the group to let the Magic Council deal with such matters, Warrod goes to give the group their reward, annoying them when he decides to tease them by pretending the said reward is a mere potato. Later that night, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla all head to a hot springs near Warrod's house. Marveling at the beauty of the location and soaking in the water to relax, the girls take a moment to feel bad for Natsu and Gray, whom they believe have no interest in such things. To their shock, Natsu suddenly speaks, both him and Gray having been sitting in the water watching them the entire time. As Lucy and Wendy scold them for being in their section of the hot spring, the two males remark that they were actually there first; Warrod also appears and gets into the bath, stating that it is unisex. Still uncomfortable, Lucy tries to convince the men to get out, though Gray states that they've all seen each other naked enough times to be past such embarrassment. Agreeing, Erza moves to try wash Gray and Natsu, who both startle and comment that she is a little too comfortable. Interrupting the group, Warrod surprises them by showing them the Fairy Tail guild mark he has tattooed on his left forearm, revealing to them his identity as one of the founding members of Fairy Tail. Shocked, the group realize why Makarov was so nervous about the request, whilst Warrod comments that he is happy that Mavis' spirit of comradeship still lives on in the guild to this day, all the while reciting the lyrics to a song Mavis once sung about Fairy Tail. Suddenly putting everything together, Natsu realizes that Warrod must be older than Makarov, and asks if he knows anything of E.N.D. from the Books of Zeref. Thinking it over momentarily, Warrod states that he has never heard of it, but recalls a few things about Tartaros. According to the Wizard Saint, the guild's full numbers are still unknown, and any reported sightings of the guild's meetings have revealed that the guild only reconvenes to worship Demons. Continuing, Warrod states that he has heard that the Dark Guild may have one of the Books of Zeref in their possession. Becoming ferociously angry at the very idea, Natsu promises to find and take the entire guild out, realizing all too late that in his annoyance he has beaten Erza, who proceeds to maliciously attack him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation